


Reasons Why

by orphan_account



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: 13 reasons why, F/F, F/M, Harry has Hannah Baker, Louis is Clay, M/M, Or Helmelt, Original Character Death(s), Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, TRIGGER WARNING', larry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:05:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It was a Friday morning when the news came out about the death of Harry Styles. Everybody knew of him. He had became the school slut. But the only person who really knew him was Louis. Louis Tomlinson was a 17 year old boy, who worked with Harry at the bakery in town.





	Reasons Why

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so im just reposting the summary till I finish the first chapter.

It was a Friday morning when the news came out about the death of Harry Styles. Everybody knew of him. He had became the school slut. But the only person who really knew him was Louis. Louis Tomlinson was a 17 year old boy, who worked with Harry at the bakery in town. Louis


End file.
